Otra historia 'común' de pokémon
by AnotherGrainOfSand
Summary: Narra la historia de Darien un entrenador común, no, espera en realidad él es de nuestro mundo como tu y yo una persona completamente normal (si se le puede llamar así) que ha jugado pokemon en su vida unas cuantas veces o visto el anime, pero que repentinamente y sin ninguna razón aparente llega al mundo de pokemon, ahora él debe de buscar la forma de regresar a su mundo...
1. Chapter 1

Narra la historia de Darien un entrenador común... no, espera en realidad él es de nuestro mundo como tu y yo una persona completamente normal (si se le puede llamar así) que ha jugado pokemon en su vida unas cuantas veces o visto el anime, pero que repentinamente y sin ninguna razón aparente llega al mundo de pokemon, ahora él debe de buscar la forma de regresar a su mundo... no, espera porque querría hacer eso? el mundo pokemon es perfecto no?

Acompañemos a Darien en su adventura a pasar los días en el mundo pokemon, porque en el mundo pokemon... qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	2. Prólogo

...

¿Dònde diablos estoy?

La luz del sol y el campo despejado excepto por unas cuantas flores y árboles cerca de mi me despiertan, parece que estaba dormido en el campo abierto, de hecho el cielo es tan azul con algunas nubes blancas a lo lejos que parece como si estuviera en otro mundo... de hecho viendo alrededor se ve un bosque cercano que se extiende por kilometros y kilometros de largo, ni siquiera se puede ver el final, a lo mas lejos que puedo ver son unas montañas con una forma preciosa sin duda incluso puedo ver que son bastante altas ya que la punta tiene algo blanco, probablemente nieve por la altura algunas aves hacen ruidos cerca de mi pero creo que tienen extrañas formas... incluso hay insectos por aqui y por alla a lo lejos pero se ven demasiado grandes, puede que sean del tamaño de mi mano... espera eso es una rata?... no, se llamaba rattata no? de todos los lugares posibles que pudiera caer tenia que ser el mundo de pokemon?

"QUE BIEN EL MUNDO DE LOS POKEMON!"

El rattata que estaba cerca se asustó por el grito repentino que di pero bah no importa, al parecer llegué aqui de una forma o de otra, en realidad no me importa ya estoy aquí, asi que será mejor disfrutarlo... a donde voy? no puedo ver mas que bosques y montañas a lo lejos, no veo una ciudad para encontrarme con el profesor y que me dé un pokemon inicial... incluso me lo dará? tengo 19 años después de todo.

Pero no importa porque estoy en el mundo pokemon lejos de mi mundo donde solo habitan humanos de todas clases sociales, culturas, razas, discriminacion, adicciones, egoísmo, injusticia, corrupción y ... vaya que lindo estar aquí.

"Hey tu! Acabo de verte, así que tengamos una batalla pokemon!"

...

Veo a un niño de uno años con su pokebola en su mano en un gesto retador.

"L-lo siento no tengo pokemon"

"¿¡Q-qué!?... Entonces como llegaste hasta aquí!?"

Para evitar decir de donde vengo debería de decir algo listo para confundirlo...

"M-me perdí?"

Hey deja de verme con cara de 'eres un idiota'

"B-bueno... y de donde eres?"

"N-no lo recuerdo creo que tengo amnesia."

Es mejor que decirle de dónde vengo, digo... no es un lugar muy bonito o al menos no lo es comparado con esto.

"Eh? Qué es 'amnesia'?"

"C-cuando no puedes recordar nada."

B-bueno es un niño d años después de todo.

Se me quedaba viendo con una expresion que parecia no entenderlo de todo o como si quisiera que le explicara más, en realidad no lo sé.

"Que no puedo recordar nada... excepto mi nombre, soy Darien."

"H-hola soy Albert... supongo que debería llevarte a la ciudad pero... quiero atrapar pokemon!"

Bueno es natural hacer berrinches si eres un niño.

"Esta bien con que me digas en qué dirección se encuentra."

"E-en serio? No necesitas mi ayuda?"

"Neh, a lo mucho creo que tendría que correr por mi vida."

"Hahaha, eres raro."

Bueno no era un a broma pero está bien.

"La ciudad está hacia allá."

Señaló al lado contrario del bosque que parece interminable... de hecho creo que con un poco de esfuerzo se puede ver un tejado rojo desde aquí.

"Es ahí donde está ese tejado rojo, lo ves? ese es el centro po-"

"Sí, el centro pokemon... supongo que iré hacia allá."

"O-oh, está bien entonces nos ve-"

"Espera, antes quería preguntarte."

El niño asintio antes de que se fuera.

"Te tienen que dar una identificación o algo para ser un entrenador pokemon?"

"Hahaha, pero qué preguntas tan raras, si mira!"

Me pasa su identificacion que estaba en un bolsillo de su chaleco naranja.

Mmm, su nombre Albert, también están sus apellidos pero no importan... la edad actual, su numero de identificacion y algo como su rango? Dice 'Entrenador novato'... no hay medallas ni signos de tener una pokedex.

"Gracias."

Le devuelvo su tarjeta de identificacion.

"Sí, nos vemos!"

Se fue hacia el bosque que parece interminable... qué pokemon traia?... diablos me hubiera gustado verlo, probablemente sea un rattata pero neh, igual queria ver como salia de su pokebola.

Supongo que me dirigiré hacia el pueblo y descubrir cómo ser un entrenador, conseguir dinero para comer, también deberia comprarme ropa para no parecer alguien sospechoso, aunque el niño no me dijo nada sobre mi forma de vestir, hablar con el profesor de la región y conseguir un pokemon inicial, conseguir también una pokedex digo si ya estoy aquí podría descubrir que comen los pokemon, conseguirme una amiga, una novia y tal vez un rival, siempre es bueno tener alguien contra quien pelear, vencerlo fácilmente y que te dé experiencia... y algo no tan importante, saber cómo llegué aquí.

En el camino aparte de una extraña sensacion de estar respirando aire puro y ver mucha naturaleza, solo he conseguido ver pokemon insectos sobre todo caterpie y weedle, uno que otro rattata y pidgie, nada muy sorprendente... excepto por el pokemon que estoy acosando ahora... un eevee que se me queda viendo completamente inmóvil, es de un tamaño muy pequeño probablemente acaba de salir del huevo no hace mucho.

Mmmm se escuchó un ruido que parecía ser el llamado de otro eevee y el pequeño acaba de correr hacia el ruido, yay! familia de eevees, serán todos mios! muajajaja!

Mmmm pensandolo bien parecen ser muy felices siendo salvajes, mama eevee acostada jugando con un eevee bebé, papá eevee jugando con otro bebé, dos bebés jugando entre ellos y el que acaba de volver que se está comiendo una especie de baya. Bueno, supongo que mejor iré a la ciudad y fingiré que esto nunca pasó.

Ya estoy llegando a los límites de la ciudad, vaya en realidad pensé que me tardaría mucho mas pero parece que no, solo parece que ahora es un poco después del medio dia... aunque no tengo idea de que horas son ni a que hora desperté... la ciudad no parece ser muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña los edificios son como cualquier otro edificio que haya visto, aunque me siento como si estuviera en una zona designada para las personas adineradas pero parece que las casas y edificios son todos como estos...

"Ah, me imagino que eres un muchacho entrenador de otra ciudad, me equivoco?"

Escucho una repentina voz de mujer y me volteo hacia ella, es una señora de mediana edad.

"No en realidad ni siquiera tengo pokemon, mucho menos identificacion... no, incluso ni siquiera tengo dinero."

"Q-qué!? Entonces que haces allá!? Es peligroso salir de las ciudades sin pokemon."

"Muy bien, muy bien tranqulicese!"

"Es raro que un muchacho de tu edad no tenga ni siquiera la identificacion, digo he conocido muchachos que no tienen pokemon pero tienen identificacion o que en algun punto se rindieron ya que hay muchos con pokemon poderosos y cayeron en la depresion y se dedican a otras cosas que no sean de pokemon."

Un escenario demasiado realista para mi gusto... me suena al mundo de donde vengo.

"Solo deje de empujarme e iré al centro pokemon para ver si me da mi identificacion la enfermera."

"Muy bien, tch! Estos muchachos mal agradecidos de ahora que solo quieren que los dejes en paz... mi hijo es igual que tu."

"Eso puede ser cierto pero yo tengo amnesia y ni siquiera la conozco!... que yo sepa."

"T-tan solo vete de aquí antes que te de una tunda!"

"Gracias por cuidar que nadie salga sin pokemon."

Le dije volteandome un poco mientras me dirigia al centro pokemon que está a unas cuantas cuadras frente a mi.

 _"Este muchacho, no sé si bromee o no, pero creo que es una buena persona."_

Escuché que susurró algo la señora pero no supe que fue, ella solo se dio media vuelta practicamente llorando, tal vez nadie le dio las gracias por cuidar a los mocosos que se salen sin pokemon... seguramente los niños que se salian fueron debilitados, digo... se desmayaron, los pokemon son seres territoriales después de todo.

"Auxilio, ayudenme!"

Grito una señora un poco rellenita en la esquina por donde tengo que pasar para llegar al centro pokemon... diablos no puedo dar la vuelta.

"Usted joven de ahí!"

Probablemente por allá encuentre una cuadra que vaya hacia otro lado y vuelva hacia el centro pokemon.

"Joven, joven"

Llego la señora hasta mi y yo que quería ignorarla, pero no hay calles donde pudiera evitarla...

"Necesito que me ayude, mi Miawth se quedó atrapado arriba de un árbol y no puedo bajarlo, tendrá algun pokemon para ayudarme joven!?"

"E-eh, mire... yo..."

"Como usted se ve que es un entrenador experimentado que bueno que me cruce con usted! ayudeme por favor!"

"P-pero yo no tengo pokemon..."

Hey, no es mi culpa que no tenga pokemon yo acabo de llegar desde otra dimension o planeta o lo que sea, así que no me culpe con su cara de 'Wow eres un inutil, eh?'.

La señora dio media vuelta y caminó al árbol donde estaba su meawth, casualmente se encontró a unos niños y les pidio ayuda... parece que los niños le preguntaron que ¿porque no la ayude yo? ya que me están señalando con sus dedos... y ahora la señora pareció explicarles mi caso sin pokemon porque está moviendo la cabeza en negativa mientras los niños sueltan ligeras risillas... malditos mocosos!

Seguí mi camino y me escondí detrás de una casa para ver qué hacian los niños, sacaron las pokeballs que tenian y *plah* *plah* se escuchó como los pokemon salían, nunca pensé que el sonido fuera como un *plah* pero bueno... eran un bellsprout y un weepingbell quienes usaron sus latigos cepas para bajar al meawth del árbol, por última vez se rieron, creo que de mi... y se fueron, malditos niños me aseguraré de destruirlos!

Bueno ya queda poco para llegar al centro pokemon, me detuve en la esquina viendo que había un semáforo, esperé a que cambiara de color para cruzar aunque no creo que haya vehículos en este pueblo pero de igual forma esperé ahora que lo pienso en esta esquina parece haber mucha menos gente de las cuadras anteriores porque incluso habia personas que parecían querer ayudar a la señora rellenita pero como no les preguntaron se quedaron tristes sin saber que hacer hasta que llegaron los niños, cambió el semáforo y crucé la calle, cuando crucé escuche unos susurros viniendo detrás de mí.

"Crees que él sea fuerte?"

"No... creo que se ve como un entrenador cualquiera."

"Pero su ropa es un tanto inusual, creo que él es fuerte."

"Mmm, supongo que podría tener una batalla con él..."

"Enseguida señorita."

Pensando que me encontré con un montón de raros comencé a caminar más rápido y una especie de mayordomo se detuvo frente a mi cuando evidentemente tuvo que trotar para alcanzarme.

"Disculpe señor, a la señorita le gustaría tener una batalla con usted."

"... ... Y porque no me preguntó ella?"

"La señorita no quiere hablar con basura como usted."

Me dio una mirada que en realidad me dio miedo parecía como si me fuera a golpear por haber ofendido a la señorita.

"L-lo siento yo en realidad."

"Por favor solo tenga una batalla rapida, saque a su pokemon más debil deje que ella haga todo y ya... incluso le pagaré."

Me hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía como si me diera mucho dinero.

"E-en realidad yo..."

"Porque tardan tanto, solo pelemos y ya."

Voltee hacia atrás para verla y eso dijo la señorita más grande, quien usaba un vestido blanco con azul claro resaltando su cabello negro, ojos azules y piel blanca, definitivamente una señorita hija de un millonario, sobre todo por el Ninetails que lleva paseando a un lado de ella.

"Quiero ver la peleaaaa"

Dijo la señorita más joven haciendo berrinche quien usaba un vestido blanco con verde claro resaltando su cabello café oscuro, sus ojos verdes y piel blanca, definitivamente la segunda hija del mismo millonario y ella trae paseando a un vulpix, no entiendo porque un vulpix porque combina con el ninetails pero no con su ropa.

"L-lo siento pero no tengo pokemon asi que..."

Di media vuelta y sali corriendo, el mayordomo parecía querer darme una patada a mis piernas y tumbarme pero alcance a verlo y lo esquivé saltando.

"Pinsir ve y usa triturar."

Escuché la voz del mayordomo.

"No usen pokemon contra los humanos! Agh!"

El pinsir me agarro justo en el estómago y en realidad si parecia que me estuviera triturando.

"E-es... en serio... ugh... no tengo... poke... mon."

"Totodaile ve!"

[Toto]

"Parece que no miente, no veo ni siquiera algo para sostener sus pokeball... mph!"

Así es... asi que... dejenme en paz.

"Totodaile usa arañazo."

[Toto?]

"No me escuchaste!?"

[Toto!?]

"Ahhh mira un totodile de distinto color! Agh!... hehehe te tengo, ahora serás mio."

"P-pero que estás diciendo!? obviamente no tienes un pokemon con quien luchar para robármelo."

"¿¡Q-qué!? Un ladrón pokemon? Destruyelo hermana!"

Bueno eso es cierto pero tan solo queria abrazarlo tal y como estaba haciendo ahora... incluso totodile parece que le gustan los abrazos y esta niña totalmente emocionada de verme destruido es rara...

"Déja a este simple peón y volvamos, obviamente es un entrenador mediocre que me tiene miedo!"

Escuché unas risas de una mujer presumida y diabólica pero las ignoré por el intenso dolor de ese apretón que me dio y tener arañada la cara tampoco ayuda...

"Definitivamente hoy no es mi dia."

"Oh, no deberías estar aquí tirado en el suelo... y si tu equipo pokemon está exhausto deberias de venir conmigo al centro pokemon."

"A-al menos ayudeme a pararme."

Se me quedó viendo unos segundos con cara de 'y yo porque?'

"(Suspiro.) chansey ayudame a llevarlo al centro pokemon."

Chance me ayudó y con su amable y suave cuerpo me atendía la cara dándome unas suaves palmadas... no creo que me ayuden en algo pero una chansey es esponjosamente agradable.

"No debería de meterse en el camino de las señoritas si no es que quiere que lo ataquen... es usted algun tipo de masoquista?"

Lo dice mientras se aleja de mí por una distancia considerable.

"Soy nuevo y tengo amnesia así que tratanme con cuidado."

chansey se detiene y me da un abrazo que en realidad me hace sentir un poco mejor, sobre todo por ese apretón del pinsir...

"Llegamos"

En cuanto llegamos chansey me ayudó a sentarme y me trajo una bolsa de hielo haciendome gestos para que me lo pusiera en la cara.

"Puede darme su equipo pokemon para que pueda continuar su masoquista viaje?"

"Para eso estoy aqui! Necesito una tarjeta de entrenador y una pokeball."

"No tiene tarjeta de entrenador... a su edad?"

Cierra un poco los ojos y sube sus cejas un poco como si dijera 'en serio, no es usted como... basura?'

"No tengo..."

Le dije sientiendome algo enojado por su actitud.

"Ah." Suspira la enfermera.

"Asumiré que la perdió, asi que tiene un costo de reimpresión... necesito 10 Pokecuartos por favor."

Me dijo mientras su cara cambiaba de 'que molestia' a una sonrisa.

"No tengo dinero tampoco y estoy seguro de que antes no tenía una identificacion de entrenador..."

"Ajá"

Vaya que eres molesta enfermera ni siquiera te interesa escucharme... si fueras como tu chansey ya te hubiera propuesto matrimonio... tal vez.

"Te diré que vamos a hacer..."

Me dijo con una voz un tanto más gruesa y que intimidaba.

"En la parte de atrás hay una guardería para los pokemon abandonados... vas a cuidarlos, bañarlos, alimentarlos y limpiar sus... tu sabes."

Bueno si los pokemon comen y ponen huevos tambien pueden defecar supongo...

"Así que vamos (aplaude) ponte a trabajar."

chansey la vio con una cara de 'no puede descansar un poco?'

"(Suspiro) supongo que no hay de otra..."

chansey volteo a verme y me ayudo un poco a levantarme, se ofreció a ayudarme a caminar pero la rechacé gentilmente pues ya me sentía un poco mejor. chansey caminaba a mi lado enseñandome el camino.

Cuando llegamos chansey me señalo las cosas que hay que usar y la comida pokemon que hay que darles y entonces se fue... ella debe de tener cosas que hacer, no que esa enfermerucha.

O bien, en realidad no son tantos, solo son un gloom, un paras, un eevee muy sucio y que me ve fijamente y me da miedo, un pidgey y un rattata.

Decidí dejar al eevee al final y ya acabé con todos los demás, los demás parecían contentos al verme y ser alimentados, acariciados y bañados... pero el eevee solo se me quedaba viendo fijamente, con respecto a los eevees que vi parecía un poco mayor que los bebés... supongo que hace poco salió del huevo y fue desechado, por los entrenadores que se obsesionan por tener el equipo perfecto y tiran a muchos... nadie dijo que sea malo pero verlo así no es nada bonito.

Le serví un poco de agua y la aceptó, parecía que tenía sed, le puse comida pero la rechazó... le pregunté a chansey qué hacer y me dio una baya, supongo que haré como lo vi alguna vez... molí la baya y la combiné con su comida... parece que le gustó mucho, quería bañarlo pero siempre que quiero intentarlo me da una especie de ataque con su cola... fue fácil limpiar su lugar ya que cuando entré se puso en un rincón pero creo que si el gloom está recien bañado y no olía a nada entonces es él quien despide un olor... los pokemon pueden bañarse solos no?

Le dejé una cubeta con agua enjabonada y otra con solo agua, le dije que entrara primero en la que tenía jabon y pareció entenderme, quedó un poco mejor, al menos ya casi no da ese olor a suciedad... por suerte vi que hay muchas bayas asi que les dejé una a cada uno quienes se las comieron con gusto.

chansey fue a avisarme sobre algo aunque la verdad no entendí mucho, porque me avisaba sobre algo de su estómago pero no se si se refiere a su huevo o a comer... pero vio al eevee un poco menos sucio y se alegró mucho, lo cual me hizo feliz.

Llegué a la mesa en una cafétería que tiene el centro pokemon donde había comida y creo que chansey se refería a que comiera así que comí... de hecho ahora que lo pienso no está chansey, espera se oyen pasos.

"Oh, aquí estas."

"Sí, ya acabé de comer."

"Qué bien, nosotras ya comimos por si te lo preguntabas... pero lo importante es que me dio gusto trabajar contigo, ese eevee fue abandonado dias después de salir del huevo ahora es un poco huraño con todos excepto con chansey, pero aún asi no dejaban que lo tocara ni siquiera ella, por lo cual muchas gracias... vamos al mostrador para imprimir tu identificacion de entrenador, también te daré una pokeball vacía."

"Yay!"

"Bueno date prisa para que te vayas."

"Tch!"

Llegamos al mostrador.

"Así que tu nombre es...?"

"Darien."

"Muy bien... listo, y aquí tienes tu pokeball vacía."

"..."

"Pasa algo?"

"Debes de inscribirme a la liga pokemon? y me vas a dar una pokedex?"

"Oh, haberlo dicho antes yo ya te quería en la puerta."

"Hey, debes de ser amable como chansey..."

"Quien lo dice?"

Dijo con su voz un poco más gruesa que da miedo.

"N-nadie?"

"..." Se me queda viendo unos segundos.

"Listo, estás registrado en la liga pokemon de la región johto... debes de conseguir las 8 medallas para participar en el torneo donde los entrenadores pelean para llevarse el campeonato de la región, también con las 8 medallas puedes retar al alto mando de johto, aunque creo que es mucho más dificil que el campeonato... si quieres un pokemon inicial solo se lo dan los profesores pokemon a los niños de 10 a 14 años, asi que será imposible para ti anciano."

"Hey solo tengo 19 años!"

"También las pokedex funcionan solo para quienes los profesores elijan... generalmente son sus familiares y amigos."

Hasta en este mundo hay influencias, eh?

"Sabes cuántos gimnasios hay en esta region?"

"He escuchado que son 16, ya que la región es bastante grande en realidad."

"Bueno tiene sentido que haya bastantes."

"Supongo que eso es todo junto con este dinero como agradecimiento por ayudarme con eevee."

5,000 P !?

"N-no es demasiado?"

"Hehehe en este centro pokemon a los entrenadores solo les interesa dormir, comer y curar sus pokemon, casi nadie se interesa en ver a los pokemon abandonados cada centro pokemon los acoje y los cuida hasta que tengan confianza suficiente de ser... 'salvajes' de nuevo, de hecho he escuchado que hay ciertos grupos que también los cuidan y eso me da mucho gusto!"

Que bien que en serio te gustén los pokemon enfermera...

"En cambio las personas se pueden morir delante de mi y ni siquiera moveré un musculo."

Que mal que en serio odies a las personas enfermera...

[chansey?]

chansey voltea hacia el pasillo que lleva a las demas salas, de ahí se asomaba una mancha que viendolo bien era... el eevee.

[chansey, chansey]

chansey parecía hablarle a la enfermera, quien alternó su vista entre el eevee y yo.

"Ahhh (Suspiró)"

"Creo que el pequeño eevee quiere ir contigo..."

"E-en serio?"

"Mmmm... te molestaría traerme ese jarrón que está en aquella mesa."

Fui por el jarrón que estaba del otro lado del vestibulo y regresé.

"Sí... creo que quiere ir contigo."

"Porque lo dices?"

"Porque desde que fuiste por el jarrón hasta que regresaste no te quitó la mirada de encima."

"O-oh... supongo que si quiere venir conmigo, entonces lo aceptaré."

"Es hembra"

"... Entonces la aceptaré."

"En serio porque no saben las personas la diferencia entre un macho y una hembra, es tan sencillo que no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas."

Pues yo no les veo *la* diferencia enfermera.

chansey le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a la enfermera para que se calmara.

"Ahora depende de ti que quiera ir contigo."

"Supongo que creo que sé qué debo de hacer."

"O puedes irte de aquí de una vez!"

Me dijo con una sonrisa.

chansey se enojó un poco con ella como diciendo 'No le rompas el corazón al pokemon'.

O eso creo porque hizo muchos gestos...

Bueno supongo que solo me sentaré aquí y esperaré.

Me senté en una posicion que no pareciera muy amenazadora y puse la pokebola enfrente para que la viera.

Eevee se acercaba paso a paso, luciendo muy desconfiada... pero no se detenia, entonces se escuchó un ruido y eevee se asustó y dio un brinco largo hacia atrás casi volviendo a la posicion del pasillo.

Voltee a ver que paso y era la enfermera que estaba haciendo algo debajo del mostrador pero no alcanzo a ver nada desde esta posicion.

"Ups, no pasó nada no te preocupes."

"Muy bien."

"A ti nadie te hablo!... no te preocupes Eevee."

Tch! esta enfermera...

Eevee pareció entender lo que dijo la enfermera y continuo paso por paso hasta que llegó a la pokebola, estaba a punto de tocarla... y se detuvo, volteo a verme a los ojos... y caminó lentamente hacia mi lado y se sentó.

Nos quedamos viendo durante unos segundos...

"Bien, ya esta listo."

Ambos volteamos a ver.

"Qué esta listo?"

"Tu mochila, con unos 4 kilos de comida pokemon y unas 5 pociones."

"Me la vas a dar?"

"No te confundas... se la estoy dando a la linda eevee. Hehehe adios eevee si tienes problemas vuelve y ... bueno, no es necesario que sepas lo demás. Auch!"

chansey la golpeo en la cabeza con un paquete de comida humana que me ofreció... chansey gracias por trabajar aquí... porque ya me hubiera ido si no fuera por ti.

Salimos del centro pokemon pero como la puerta estaba hecha para humanos se la abri a eevee quien me siguió cautelosamente... aun no tengo un pokemon pero puedo tener un pokemon?... supongo que aun tengo que descubrir porqué estoy aquí, probablemente sea por una causa estúpida como salvar el mundo pero ah bueno... en un mundo de pokemon, qué podría salir mal?


	3. Capítulo 1- Conociéndonos

Notas del autor: De hecho esta pagina es para hacer fanfiction de personajes que ya existen pero pensé "hey porque no hago personajes completamente nuevos de igual forma no espero que nadie lo lea" y escribí para contentar mi corazón :) , bueno en realidad solo escribí y ya, no creo usar personajes ni del anime ni del manga, sobre todo del manga porque no estoy muy familiarizado con ellos.

Ya está empezando a atardecer supongo que podemos encontrar un lugar donde dormir aunque estaría bien conocer el pueblo, después de todo tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que tenga un pokemon, como eevee no quiso entrar a la pokebola aun no tengo uno... técnicamente hablando.

"Quieres que demos un paseo eevee?"

Eevee volteo a verme e hizo un movimiento pero no estoy seguro qué fue, a lo que yo asumí que era una afirmación.

Paseando por la ciudad a la que en realidad no sé su nombre vimos una tienda pokemon, creo que en el centro pokemon tambien habia una seccion que era una tienda pero no estoy seguro ya que no entré, extrañamente no fue nadie al centro pokemon durante el rato que estuve ahí... que bien eso significa que no están heridos... o que no hay entrenadores en esta ciudad... el punto es que esta tienda está bastante grande y se pueden ver muchos tipos de cosas que venden, hay unos cuantos niños y muchachos tanto dentro de la tienda como fuera de ella caminando en la calle, según recuerdo casi no hay crimen en los mundos pokemon así que no debería preocuparme.

Tal vez debería preguntar en qué ciudad hay un profesor pokemon, porque me gustaría un pokemon inicial... y una pokedex solamente para tenerla.

"Supongo que deberíamos seguir eevee."

Eevee hizo el movimiento ahora un poco mas notorio de una afirmación y seguimos caminando ahora se estaba volviendo un poco más oscuro y los focos de las calles estaban reaccionando a ello encenciendose uno a la vez.

Llegamos a una esquina donde parece que había una área para humanos, un hospital, una estación de bomberos, doctores, policía, escuelas normales como primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, y una escuela pokemon, de hecho me parece un poco lógico que haya escuelas pokemon en todas las ciudades ya que niños de menos de 8 años ya empiezan a tener pokemon, heredados de sus padres probablemente pero los tienen... y ahora debo centrarme en derrotar a los chiquillos que se burlaron de mi junto con esas chiquillas malcriadas, sobre todo el mayordomo ese... me imagino que viven en la casa más grande, debería de seguir buscando un lugar donde quedarme aunque probablemente sea el centro pokemon, ya no quería ver a la enfermera pero bueno, no hay otra opción... además eevee dormirá en un lugar conocido.

"Hey tú, el que va con su eevee."

Diablos otra vez se refieren a mi...

Eevee se detuvo un poco pero como vio que no me detuve solo me siguió, bien eevee bien... no queremos tener una batalla ahora.

"N-no me ignores!"

Me detuve, eevee se adelantó un poco pero volvio hacia mí.

"Pasa algo?"

Le pregunté a la chica que venía hacia mi, no son las señoritas de hace rato de eso no hay duda aunque también es una belleza tiene el cabello color café oscuro atado en una cola de caballo hacia su hombro izquierdo, usa un pantalón y una camisa que dan la ligera impresión

"Pareces ser fuerte asi que tengamos una batalla"

"No gracias."

"P-porque no?"

"Bueno acabo de convertirme en entrenador asi que no creo que sea de mucha ayuda..."

"O-oh... si no te molesta decirme... ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"... 19 años."

"E-eres un poco mayor... te pasó algo?"

"No sé, tengo amnesia."

"O-oh... mis disculpas."

"Puedo preguntar qué pokemon tienes?"

"L-lo siento es parte de mi estrategia por si combatimos algún dia."

"Muy bien, supongo que nos veremos?"

"Puedo preguntar porqué tu eevee está tan sucio?"

Me dijo susurrandome.

"Pues veras... es un eevee que abandonaron asi que..."

"Mmm... bueno, después de todo los pokemon son herramientas en un mundo en donde el más fuerte domina al más debil, por suerte yo sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de humanos y pokemon."

A pesar de que esta muchacha se veía amable y agradable parece que tiene unas ideas muy retorcidas contra los pokemon... y las personas.

"Supongo que esperaré a que tengas un poco mas de experiencia y entonces tendrémos una batalla."

"Si, está bien"

Le respondi un poco confundido.

Ella se fué sin decir más ni esperar una respuesta de mí, de hecho parecía ser bonita igual que las hermanas mimadas... tenía el cabello azul oscuro con ojos color lila.

He notado que todas las personas aquí se hablan como si nada, como si ya se conocieran todos... del mundo donde vengo todos somos un mar de extraños incluso aunque sean tus hermanos o tus propios padres son extraños finalmente... tal vez por eso el mundo pokemon sea mucho más agradable.

Digo el mundo es también cruel con los pokemon, me agaché para acariciar a eevee pero vio mis intenciones y se alejó unos pasos de mí... pero me veía a la cara, donde sea que estes el mundo es cruel eh? le dirigí a eevee una sonrisa ya que ella no se merecía el trato que recibió, eevee despues de verme siguió caminando.

Unas cuadras después lo único que pudimos encontrar eran casas y escuelas, revisé la escuela pokemon solo para ver qué tenía que enseñarme... por desgracia no mucho, solo enseñaban lo básico sobre las peleas, estados alterados, evoluciones, usos de las bayas, puntos de experiencia y otras cosas... de hecho entre esas 'otras cosas' aprendí que no existen las máquinas ocultas que según yo eran las de golpe roca y fuerza, corte, etc... todas son máquinas tecnicas son ilimitadas y si vienen en una presentacion de un diskette pero es más bien como una tablet que contiene un video con alguna especie de lavado de cerebro para aprender a esar una determinada técnica forzando al pokemon a aprenderla... tiene sentido en realidad, ya que tambien me dijeron que mientras al pokemon le expliquen qué es lo que debe de hacer intentará hacerlo, como resultado aprenderá un nuevo movimiento.

"Supongo que eso es todo lo que hay que explorar el día de hoy eevee, volvamos al centro pokemon a pasar ahí la noche"

Eevee asintío claramente ahora... parece que se está acostumbrando a mí, al menos un poco.

"...Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Venimos a pasar la noche."

"Eevee puede regresar pero yo quiero que tu te largues..."

"Tan amable como siempre enfermera..."

Chansey se metio entre nosotros aunque en realidad nos separaba el mostrador pero igual forma lo intentó, como si eso detuviera nuestra pelea tal vez?

"Chansey puedes mostrarme donde dormiremos?"

Chansey inclinó un poco la cabeza en duda a mi pregunta, despues solo asintió y nos guió hacia donde están los cuartos que tienen reservados para los entrenadores, aun así la enfermera nos siguió por detrás... probablemente no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Llegamos a los cuartos, Chansey abrio la puerta son pequeños en realidad, practicamente solo hay camas dentro de ellos y un baño.

"Los entrenadores no han venido mucho por este centro pokemon asi que dormirán en un cuarto ustedes solos... Así que tu puedes dormir conmigo y con Chansey si quieres eevee hehehe."

Eevee solo se acercó un poco más a mi... probablemente por el aura maligna que emite cuando habla con su *otra* voz.

"Porque no han venido? Eso no es muy usual o si?"

"En esta ciudad hay un líder de gimnasio por si no lo sabías..."

Me lo dice con una cara de 'eres un idiota verdad'... esta enfermera...

"La líder de gimnasio es una entrenadora bastante fuerte hace mucho llego hasta las finales del campeonato de novatos, su oponente era muy fuerte así que regresó a su pueblo natal y como a los entrenadores que llegan hasta las finales y semifinales se les considera 'fuertes' le ofrecieron ser líder de gimnasio y voalá! ella se especializa en pokemon tipo fuego por si lo querías saber."

"Debo suponer que los entrenadores de aquí no pueden contra ella asi que se rindieron?"

"Sí... así es, ella usa pokemon más fuertes contra ellos así que los entrenadores casi no tienen oportunidad... por eso solo de vez en cuando es retada pero pierden los retadores al estar demasiado confiados y por eso no los vuelves a ver."

"Mmm."

"De hecho es la hermana mayor de las señoritas que viste."

"Ehh!? Es la hermana mayor de ellas?"

"Sí... la familia más rica de aquí, de hecho el gimnasio es su patio trasero."

"Malditos adinerados..."

"Y que lo digas..."

"Aquí puedes dejar las cosas, vamos a cenar?"

"Sí, vamos enfermera... vamos eevee."

Bajamos a cenar tranquilamente a excepcion de unos cuantos insultos de la enfermera... Aún así no puedo creer que esas chiquillas malcriadas sean unas adineradas, bueno no solo adineradas si no las mas adineradas de aquí... definitivamente hasta para nacer hay que tener suerte. La chica del cabello azul y personalidad extraña parecía ser una buena entrenadora pokemon, me hubiera gustado verlos...

"Buenas noches eevee."

Eevee dormirá en el suelo hoy parece, le ofrecí una almohada para que se durmiera pero no la aceptó... poco a poco estás confiando en mi eh?, eso está bien.

"Adiós Chansey!"

Chansey se despidió de mi...

"A nadie le importas!"

Gritó la enfermera con su actitud de siempre.

"Adiós eevee, ya sabes que siempre puedes tener un hogar aquí conmigo!"

Gritó la enfermera con su actitud de siempre... con eevee.

Será mejor explorar la ciudad un poco más, además de que necesito pasar más tiempo con eevee... quien sabe igual y tengo un pokemon salvaje como si fuera mío, como en cierta región donde se tiene un *enlace* que nos una (referencia a pokemon conquest).

"Qué tal si damos otro paseo eevee?"

Eevee asintió con confianza esta vez de echo parecia estar un poco alegre, tal vez el día soleado con un poco de viento le guste demasiado.

"Te gusta el viento eevee?"

Eevee asiente pero no emite ningun sonido... bueno ya está progresando.

"Muy bien continuemos"

Le dije mientras me sentía contento por ella y... o no...

"Hey, tu el de ayer!"

Llegó la señorita ricachona más joven de ayer... lo sé porque tiene a su vulpix paseando, digo un vulpix de diferente color es totalmente llamativo y reconocible.

"Tengamos una batalla pokemon, tu con tu eevee y yo... eh!?"

Sentí que algo se abría paso entre mis piernas y se ocultaba detrás... eevee.

"P-porqué tu eevee se está ocultando? si hace unos segundos parecía muy contento..."

"Pues a ella no le gustan mucho las personas."

"A-ah... bueno igual tengamos una batalla!"

"Lo siento pero no."

"Q-que!? Porque no!?"

"Pues no creo que eevee esté lista para pelear aún."

"P-pero es tu pokemon no? debe de hacer lo que tu le digas no?"

"B-bueno..."

"Señorita! Señorita se equivocó de pokebola!"

"Ay no! Ya viene!... actúa natural."

A que te refieres con que actue natural? Quieres que actúe como si fuera tu esclavo?

"Señorita tomó la pokebola equivocada, tenga esta es la suya."

"A-ah g-gracias"

Tomó la pokebola como si realmente no la quisiera... el mismo mayordomo de ayer eh? mi venganza también te cubre a ti...

"... ... Ah... el mismo entrenador de ayer, quiere tener una pelea con él señorita? Ahora si tiene su pokemon... puedo obligarlo si quiere..."

[Pinsir!]

Incluso sale tu pinsir sin tu permiso!? Qué tanto les gustó hacerme sufrir malditos!?

"E-e-eso no será necesario... él me va a dar unos consejos sobre qué comprar en la tienda pokemon."

"... Como desee señorita, solo tiene que volver al medio dia para sus deberes."

"Lo sé, lo sé..."

"Además, saque a su pokemon en caso de que *este* sujeto intente hacerle algo."

Si van a susurrar al menos asegurense de que no los escuche...

"E-está bien, vulpix gracias por acompañarme... Chikorita sal."

Dijo en un tono desanimado.

[Chiko!]

Salio un chicorita de color distinto al verde que conozco, de hecho era más de un color café... parecía que fuera un chikorita de otoño si me lo preguntas.

"Recuerde regresar antes del medio dia señorita."

"S-sí ya nos vamos."

El mayordomo regresó al vulpix de color raro y a su pinsir, dio una reverencia en nuestra direccion... probablemente para ella, y se fue.

[Chiko!]

"Ahhh... sueltame."

El chikorita de color distinto empezó a jalarle el cabello a la señorita... diablos que chikorita tan rudo, probablemente sea de naturaleza grosera? Incluso asustó a eevee quien sigue escondida detrás de mí.

"Chikorita!... regresa!"

Y volvio a su pokebola ese chikorita.

"Ahhh... odio a este chikorita."

"Sí... yo también lo odiaría si fuera tu."

"Verdad?"

Respondió muy emocionada con mi respuesta

"E-es decir una señorita como yo no merece un pokemon tan grosero... ni hablar con, gentuza."

Volteó a verme con desdén.

"Muy bien entonces seguiremos nuestro camino... vámonos eevee."

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban los edificios para personas y eevee rápidamente se puso ligeramente adelante de mí no sé si está emocionada o si quiere alejarse de la señorita... aún tengo que preguntar unas cosas sobre el mundo pokemon después de todo.

"E-eh?..."

Escuché que trataba de decir algo pero al parecer se contuvo... de igual forma yo solo soy *gentuza* asi que no creo que me hable a mi...

Llegamos al distrito *casi* exclusivo para humanos donde me encontré una enfermera, le pregunté varias cosas y pude deducir que aún hay escuelas para humanos donde pueden aprender oficios como los de mi mundo, oficios normales y no relacionados con pokemon... zapateros, enfermeras, doctores, pilotos de avión, junto con el personal para contruir aparatos para personas y pokemon por igual... se podría decir que en este mundo hay más trabajo que en el mío, y que aquí no está superpoblado también, tiene sentido después de todo ayer vi como un bosque se extendía por kilometros y kilometros sin ver el final... quien sabe qué tan grande sea este mundo, mucho menos qué pokemon existan que no haya visto antes... oh y también hay un cierto *alguien* que es una señorita muy jóven que me encontré hace un rato y que no ha hecho mas que seguirme... de hecho creo que eevee también se dio cuenta.

Supongo que quiere algo de mí? espero que no sea una pelea... supongo que solo hay un modo de averiguarlo...

"Eevee escondámonos en la esquina."

Eevee asintió y apresuramos el paso, doblamos la esquina y nos detuvimos.

"E-eh!? A-adonde se fue!?"

Bueno no puedo decir que no esperaría esa reaccion...

Se escucharon pasos rápidos dobló la esquina en la que estámos y ... nos pasó de largo.

"Hey! necesitas algo de nosotros?"

Eevee naturalmente se escondió detrás de mi al verla.

"... ... Y-y... tu quien eres?"

"Hey no hagas como que no nos conoces si obviamente nos venías siguiendo!"

"E-está bien... solo quiero que te disculpes por como te portaste hace rato!"

"... ... Disculparme, por que?"

"T-te portaste muy grosero conmigo..."

"Bueno cualquiera se alejaría de *alguien* si de repente le dicen que es una *gentuza*..."

"A-ah..."

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

"... ... E-es tu culpa de igual forma!"

Gritó atrayendo unas cuantas miradas hacia nosotros... y eevee se escondió en la esquina detrás de nosotros.

"Hey, no grites la espantas."

Caminé despacio hacia eevee quien parecía ligeramente asustada... al llegar me incliné hacia ella y se acercó hacia mi, con un ligero temblor... la acaricié un poco para calmarla y pareció calmarse casi enseguida... hehehe su pelaje está... sucio todavía, pero como es la primera vez que la toco entonces está bien hehehe...

"L-lo siento pequeñita hehe... ... ella parece quererte mucho eh?"

Eevee parecía estar calmada ahora aunque seguí acariciandola un poco más.

"Digamos que... creo que le agrado?"

"Y-yo diría que es un poco más que eso... de hecho yo tengo mi chikorita de color raro pero, es muy grosera y no me cae muy bien... pero, ya sé!"

Sacó una pokebola.

"Chikorita sal."

Dijo un poco más animada que antes.

[Chiko, chiko]

Salió una chikorita de color normal.

"Usa aromaterapia."

Chikorita de color normal, empezó a soltar una ligera estela de humo que en realidad hacia que me calmara, también eevee parecía bastante relajada... incluso las personas que iban pasando por ahí...

"Esta chikorita me cae muy bien, pero mis hermanas me dicen que use a la otra chikorita y al vulpix... incluso cuando el vulpix es del mayordomo."

"Y porque no solo usas a chikorita que te gusta?"

"Bueno..."

Volteo a ver a chikorita quien parecía estar hablando con eevee, aunque eevee estaba escondida detrás de mí parecia asentir o negar con lo que decía chikorita.

"A mi familia le gusta mantener las apariencias de que somos adineradas y en realidad lo somos, por eso... me obligan a que use la chikorita de color raro aunque me gusta más ella."

Se agachó y acaricio a su chikorita de color normal... bueno en realidad esta chikorita parece que tiene una personalidad más alegre... wow debería dedicarme a esto y podría ganar mucho dinero... pero según yo las personalidades de los pokemon son obvias y aparecen en el pokedex, asi que no me van a dar nada...

"Ehem... ehem..."

Aclaró la garganta la señorita.

"Podría... podríamos acompañarte el día de hoy?"

"... Sabes, no vamos a hacer nada interesante y probablemente te aburras."

"N-no importa solo quiero estar con chikorita..."

¿Entonces porque no te vas sola?

...

"Supongo que si aún quieres una batalla podemos ir a la escuela pokemon y podrás derrotar a los niños demostrando que eres una abusiva..."

"Sí, vamos! Espera qué dijiste al final!?"

"Vamos eevee."

Eevee asintió un poco más alegre.

"Vamos chikorita!"

[Chiko chiko]

Durante el camino hacia allá eevee estaba a un lado mio donde no estuviera cerca de la señorita, aunque no tan lejos de chikorita quien daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros 3... en realidad esta chikorita parece muy alegre, comparada con la otra puedo entender porque no le agrada la otra...

"Oye y has salido de aventura? Tienes algunas medallas?"

"No, no he salido nunca de la ciudad... solo mi hermana más grande llegó hasta los octavos de final del campeonato de novatos pero perdió, desde entonces a mis papás no les gustó la idea de que nosotras fuéramos de aventura... así que en realidad no tengo ninguna medalla ni nada."

Dijo la señorita respondiendo mi pregunta aunque parece un poco triste por ello.

"Y tu hermana la que vi ayer?"

"Tampoco, de hecho seguimos siendo entrenadoras novatas... en esta ciudad todos lo son... creo."

"¿Qué es un entrenador novato?"

"Heh!? N-no sabes?"

"Tengo amnesia..."

"O-oh..."

Parecía un poco apenada después de dudar sobre mi 'conocimiento'

"Pues todos empezamos siendo entrenadores novatos, después de obtener las 8 medallas entras en el torneo de la región de novatos si llegas hasta los cuartos de final se te considera un entrenador intermedio, donde tienes que visitar los gimnasion de rango medio para avanzar... se puede decir que así sigue hasta el rango avanzado."

"Y la élite 4?"

"Puedes retarlos desde las 8 medallas pero son mucho más dificiles que el torneo, si quieres ser entrenador intermedio la mejor opcion es el torneo."

"Ya veo... además cuántos años tienes?, no quiero que la policía me arreste por pasearme con una niña..."

Gracias a dios parece que no hay nadie en las cercanías... o espero que no sea algo peor a un arresto por estar con la señorita... espera, dios será Arceus aquí?

"14... p-pero m-mientras no me hagas nada no gritaré... Además creo que mi papá tiene suficiente influencia para que recibas un castigo peor que la carcel..."

Malditas influencias... en todos los mundos existen eh?

"Llegamos, sé paciente con los-"

"Sí... al fin podré *jugar* con los niños, haaahhh hhaaahhhh"

Oye, oye, oye! suenas totalmente sospechosa si dices *jugar con los niños* y estás exhalando profundamente.

Trotó un poco y abrió la puerta de golpe con su chikorita ligeramente atrás de ella, por suerte parece que estaban haciendo entrenamiento de batalla.

"Hey... cruzamos la mirada, tendremos un combate pokemon!"

"Q-q-quien yo!?"

Apuntó la señorita al niño más cercano quien al parecer estaba jugando inocentemente con su caterpie... pobre niño...

Profesor: "S-supongo que e-es una buena idea t-tener una batalla con la señorita hehehe."

No digas eso con una risa totalmente nerviosa profesor! (Suspiro) Parece que incluso tu les tienes miedo eh?

"Disculpa profesor..."

"A-ah t-tu eras amigo de ella?"

Me preguntas aun con miedo en tu cara?

"No somos amigos solo me la encontré y ella me siguió..."

Bueno no es como que estuviera mintiendo, practicamente me obligó a acompañarla... aunque eevee aún se ve contenta.

"M-muy bien habrá una batalla pokemon, acerquense los contrincantes..."

"P-pero si yo solo estaba jugando con mi caterpie, ni siquiera la voltee a ver."

"Haz lo que te digo niño"

... ... Pobre niño.

"P-pero... pero..."

"Chikarita vamos!"

[Chiko chiko!]

Chikorita parece ansioso de pelear... todos los chikoritas serán hembras? o también habrá machos?

"C-caterpie."

Caterpie parecía muy confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando pero obedeció a su entrenador...

"El combate será hasta que los pokemon reciban cierta cantidad de daño, yo seré el juez... El combate comienza!"

"Chikorita hojas navaja!"

[Chiiiiko!]

Las hojas salieron de algun lugar de su cuerpo... en realidad no estoy muy seguro de donde pero salieron...

"E-esquivalo caterpie."

Pero caterpie no parece ser muy rápido... asi que recibió el ataque.

"C-caterpie!"

Dijo el niño preocupado... en serio quieres pelear contra niños d años contra sus pokemon que no se ven muy entrenados? digo... tu les doblas practicamente la edad señorita...

"Caterpie estás bien?"

Caterpie parece que apenas y puede levantarse...

"Chikorita embestida!"

[Chiko!]

La embestida lo golpeó y parece que se debilitó...

"Caterpie!"

En serio no tienes vergûenza de pelear contra un niño y un caterpie? Hasta a mí me dio verguenza solo estar aquí...

"Wuahahahaha... el que sigue, el que sigue!"

No... no tienes nada de verguenza señorita... esa risa diabolica hace que sí crea que eres la hermana de la otra señorita.

Mmmm los combates parecen que si son basados en turnos pero también que no lo son... es prácticamente un combate en toda su expresión, nadie espera a que el otro ataque, en realidad tiene sentido porque es *un combate* después de todo.

Mmm? Eevee estaba sentada antes del combate ahora está de pie, te emocionó un poco ver a chikorita pelear eh?

Me agaché y acaricie a eevee un poco quien parecio alegrarse por ser acariciada además de volver a sentarse...

"Hahahahaha"

Escuché unas risas detrás de mí... tch! los niños que se burlaron de mí ayer parecieron haberme reconocido y se están burlando de mí ahora... literalmente porque me señalan con sus dedos mientras sostienen sus estómagos, a ellos si derrotalos! hazlos sufrir! que sufran!

"Hey ustedes dos, los que se ríen!"

"Heh?"

Dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo... eso eso... que sufran que sufran! hehehe...

"Cruzamos la mirada así que tendremos un combate pokemon!"

"P-por nosotros e-esta bien..."

"S-si... un combate 2 vs 1"

Dijeron los chiquillos que obviamente sabían quien era ella y contuvieron muy bien su miedo contra ella.

"N-no! debe de ser un 1 vs 1 o no podré ganarles! Mmm!"

Dice la señorita mientras hace una rabieta... bueno si quiero que los hagas sufrir pero no es como para que te portes como niña rica consenti... olvidalo...

"E-el combate será 1 vs 1 que los entrenadores se acerquen."

Dijo el profesor, asi que usaras tu poder sobre ellos para obligarlos a un 1 vs 1?... no es algo que me sorprenda ya...

Después de que ella venciera al bellsprout y al weepingbell de los dos chiquillos que se burlaron de mí... me dio una sensacion de alivio sin precedentes... seguida de un sentimiento de fracaso por verlos llorar por sus pokemon, son niños después de todo... los 3 niños se fueron corriendo al centro pokemon inmediatamente tras el combate... de hecho le hubieran ganado a la señorita de no ser porque uso una hiperpocion me parece, tenía un color rojo el spray así que no estoy seguro de si lo sea pero de que curó a su chikorita lo curó... no deberías usar objetos contra los niños, en realidad ni siquiera pelear contra ellos señorita...

El profesor estaba al borde de las lágrimas seguramente estaba pensando 'mis pobres alumnos peleando contra la señorita... ¿pero qué clase de basura soy?' porque parecía como si tuviera una cantidad de ira impresionante en sus nudillos.

Mientras que los niños que no tenían pokemon empezaban a susurrarse entre ellos...

"Porque vienen a hacernos esto a nosotros?"

"Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!?"

Repentinamente el salón de clases se llenó de insultos dirigidos hacia nosotros pero principalmente a la señorita... porque yo estoy siendo abucheado tambien? ... no espera, fui yo quien le sugirió que vinieramos... mis disculpas niños tal parece que tendré que hacer la redención extrema frente a ustedes por la verguenza que les hice...

"Yo los derrotaré y haré que se vayan"

Un niño con un weedle se acercaban entre la multitud... es cierto el tipo venenno es poderoso contra los tipo planta pero...

"Wuahahahahaha intentalo si te atreves mocoso!"

Dijo la señorita quien acepto el duelo.

El profesor limpio las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y parecía estar sonriendo muy feliz.

"El combate inicia!"

Dijo muy animado depositando toda la confianza en este pequeño héroe de lo inútil que es su profesor...

"Weedle usa picotazo venenoso."

[Weedle!]

El picotazo acertó en un primer intento.

[Chiko!]

Chikorita dio unos cuantos pasos atrás por el impacto además de que parecía estar exhausta... probablemente esté envenenada, porque tiene casi todos los puntos de salud disponibles según mis cálculos.

"Chikorita usa embestida!"

[Chiiiiiko!]

Chikorita usó embestida pero weedle al tener una evasion alta esquivo el ataque.

Este weedle podría ganar... Vamos weedle muestrale a esta malcriada quien gana!

"Weedle picotazo venenoso"

[Weedle!]

El picotazo venenoso acertó de nuevo.

"Chikorita hojas navaja!"

[Chiko!]

Las hojas navaja esta vez dieron en el blanco pero no pareció afectarle mucho aunque no creo que dure mucho el weedle.

"Picotazo venenoso!"

[Weeee-dle!]

El picotazo acertó y esta vez hizo retroceder unos pasos a chikorita, puede que este sea un golpe critico!?

Chikorita luce cansada.

"Hojas navaja!"

[Chiko!]

Las hojas navaja dan nuevamente en el blanco, ahora weedle parece que está en el límite.

"Vamos weedle creo en tí, picotazo venenoso!"

[Weee-dle!]

El picotazo venenosó acertó de nuevo haciendo que chikorita diera unos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto, creo que sí son golpes criticos!

"Oh no chikorita"

Chikorita parece estar en su límite...

"Picotazo venenosoooooooo!"

[Weedle!]

Salio el picotazo venenoso pero esta vez falló, chikorita dio un salto hacia atrás con el que logró esquivarlo, está a practicamente un paso de la señorita... chikorita se ve agotada y la señorita parece que está en problemas. Todos los niños que no tienen pokemon gritan con 'Vamos weedle!', 'tu puedes!', 'acabala!', 'vencela!'.

Vamos weedle tu puedes hacerlo! yo creo en tí!

"Restaurar todo!"

...

...

"Embestida!"

...

...

Hija de ...

'Es trampa!' , 'metanse con alguien de su tamaño!', 'Tramposos!', 'Vayanse!'

Los niños empezaron a aventarnos cosas como lápices, libretas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

"P-pero si yo gané!?"

Dijo la señorita quien no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba.

Eevee parecía estar emocionada con la pelea parandose y sentandose en los ataques de chikorita pero ahora parece muy asustada.

"Rápido salgamos de aquí."

"S-sí"

Tomé a eevee en mis brazos y la señorita devolvió a chikorita en su pokebola, mientras salíamos de ahí tan rapido como pudimos...

Lo siento niños... siento haber traido a este demonio!

Me disculpe en mi mente, mas el trauma de esos niños durará para siempre...

En realidad solo se enojarán un rato y puede que una semana después se les olvide...


End file.
